1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed file system and an operating method of the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, with the prevalence of smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), wearable devices, etc., unstructured high-quality data is continuously increasing. Accordingly, an increase in the capacity of a cloud storage is becoming problematic. Also, a large amount of data generated from Internet of things (IoT) communication in which things are interconnected and virtualized is stored in a cloud storage. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a cost-effective high-capacity cloud storage technology.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to develop an exabyte (EB)-level cloud storage by a point in time at which the amount of generated data is expected to be about 44,000 EB around 2020. While not a small number of petabyte-level cloud storages have already been developed, the development an EB-level cloud storage may be an intractable problem which is difficult to be solved with existing technologies.
A considerable number of storage servers are required to provide an EB-level cloud storage. Also, a fat-tree network topology with switches which has been widely used to construct a network has limitations in terms of cost and structural complexity for supporting high availability.
To overcome these limitations, there is the torus network in which servers are directly interconnected without a switch, and a network of calculation nodes among Japanese K-computer or Cray's Titan and super computers is in use. However, there is no example of a network of storage nodes yet.
In this regard, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0093736 (title: Routing system and method using torus topology in on-chip network) discloses a routing system and method for minimizing the size of an additional buffer (virtual channel) through deadlock recovery with tokens (DRT) while using abundant wires provided by a two-dimensional (2D) torus topology.